


Healing

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Healing, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Based off promo of. 4.18. Iris gets stabbed by Marlize and Barry stays with her as she heals.





	Healing

"You'll be ok right?" Iris asks Barry down in the speed lab. "Yeah we're just getting him from his lair to here." Barry says. Iris frowns worriedly. Barry rubs his arms up and down her arms. "Babe I promise I'll be fine." He says. Iris sighs. "I know you will." She whispers. "It's time to go." A voice says. She looks behind Barry. It's Cisco. "I have to go." He says. She smiles. "I love you." She whispers. He smiles. "I love you." He leans in and gives her a sweet kiss.

-  
-  
-  
"Barry are you ok?" She yells into the comms. The team had brought Devoe and Marlize to the speed lab but they were getting badly beaten. She tried to mask her gasps and she watched devoe sling him into the wall. "I can hear you Mrs. West - Allen." Devoe growls. Suddenly Marlize is in the room. She's holding a sword. "You don't have to do this. Nobody has to die." Iris says. Marlize doesn't say anything.

Marlize runs at her with the sword all of a sudden. Iris barely has time to dodge the blow. She rolls out of the way and lands near one of the energy guns. She quickly grabs it and starts firing shots at Marlize. Marlize dives out of the way of a big blue blast. Iris growls in anger. Marlize flings the sword at Iris. Iris dives out of the way. The sword lands where her head would've been.

"Marlize please! Just listen!" Iris pleads. "My wife will be pleased." She snarls. Iris tries to dive past Marlize again but Marlize grabs her and slams her to the ground. Iris pants in exhaustion. Marlize forces her to her feet. "It's time for you to die." Marlize growls. She reads the sword back. Iris grabs onto her arm and tries to stop her but she grabbed too late. Marlize slams the sword into Iris' stomach.

Iris let's out a agony filled scream. The white hot pain fills her body. Marlize lowers her to the ground and onto her stomach. Iris tries to fight to get back up but the pain is too much. Marlize pulls the sword out of Iris. "Goodbye." She says. Devoe and Marlize flash out of the room.

Iris weakly tries to cover the wound. She's not going to kid herself. The wound is bad. She manages to glance at the screen. She sees Barry starting to get up. All she needs to do is crawl to the monitor and call him. She uses most of her strength trying to crawl to the console. She collapses a few feet away from it.

Iris sees the warm blood spreading on the ground beside her. She's not going to make it. She closes her eyes on the cold ground. She sees flashes of what Barry told her before he left. She hadn't taken into account that she might get stabbed. No! She wasn't going to give up yet. She forces her eyes open and forces herself to stand. She slowly stands and on wobbly legs makes her way to the console.

She gasps in pain from the wound. "G-Guys...Been...stabbed." She says and collapses. The room begins to fade around her. Suddenly she feels a flash of air. "Iris, Oh my god." Barry says. "Bear..." She whispers. She weakly brings her hand to his face. His eyes are full of terror and anxiety. "I-I l-love you." She says. She watches Barry's face as she fades. He's pleading with her and she can't stop herself from fading.

-  
-  
-

"Cisco!" Barry screams into the comm. within seconds Cisco and Caitlin are in the room. Cisco stares in horror while Caitlin runs to Iris. "What happened?" Caitlin demands. "She got stabbed by Marlize." Barry's voice shakes.

Caitlin and Barry get her on the gurney and immediately starts treating Iris. "Hold the cloth onto here." Caitlin orders. Barry shakily holds pressure on the wound. "Whats that?" He asks. Caitlin pulls out a syringe. "A sedative." Caitlin says.

A few minutes later and Caitlin is confident that Iris won't wake up during the surgery. "You don't have to be in here if you don't want to." Caitlin says. "No I want to. I promised myself I was gonna be through the whole thing." Barry shakily says. Caitlin nods and begins.

Barry draws circles into Iris' hand after Caitlin fixed her up. "Is she gonna be ok?" Barry asks. Caitlin says. "She should. It's a miracle she's still alive. The sword cut through a small artery and I thankfully stopped the bleeding. She should be dead." Caitlin says. Barry nods. "I need to run further tests to see how she hasn't died." Caitlin says. Barry nods and Caitlin leaves the room.

-  
-  
-

"Hey babe. I'm right here with you and I'm not leaving you." Barry whispers to an unconscious Iris. Tears begin to well up in his eyes. "I remember something like this happening when your appendix burst." Barry whispers. "You had just gotten out of surgery and you were unconscious and I sat with you and was the first person you saw when you woke up." He continues. Tears drip down Barry's face and he swipes them away quickly. "Just please wake up soon baby." He pleads.

Barry raises his head when he hears a groan. His attention immediately goes to Iris. Her eyes flutter open slowly. Her half lidded eyes travel over to him. Her face then bunched up with confusion. "Who are you?" She asks. Barry's eyes widen. Then she laughs. "The way you widened your eyes." She giggles. Barry smiles and kisses her.

He grips her hand and she grips it back. "I was so scared." He said. Her eyes fill up with tears. "I'm never going to leave you." She whispers. Barry wipes his face. "Cisco showed my the security film. You fought so hard." Barry whispers. "I wasn't ready to leave you." She whispers. Barry's lip trembles. "I feel like I failed you." He whimpers. Iris rests her forehead against his. "Don't say that. You didn't fail me." She whispers.

A few minutes later Iris is resting. Barry's laying beside her. Caitlin walks into the room. "I have the results." She says. She hands the paper to Barry. He doesn't notice Caitlin's expression. He reads the paper and gasps.

"Iris wake up." Barry whispers in her ear. Iris groans. She winces at the pain in her abdomen. Barry smiles apologetically. "We know how you're still alive after how bad your wound is." He whispers. Iris nods. "Iris your pregnant. The baby has powers which saved your life." Barry says choked up. Iris gapes at him

"We're going to have a baby? I'm going to be a mother?" Iris' voice breaks. "Yes." Barry cries. He rests his forehead against hers. "I love you so much." He says. She giggles. He wipes her tears. "Whatever happens I can't wait." She whispers. Barry nods and kisses her. This situation turned out much differently then how he thought it would go.


End file.
